Lily Anderson
Lily is the sixth child and fourth fanmade child in the Anderson family,she is born at the same time with Emily just like Daisy Born with Cody and Amanda Born with Agnes. Her signature color is Pink. Personality She loves girly stuff (bows, bracelets, hairbands, hairbows),she is Rude sometimes like when people criticize or call her bad names/adjective she lose her temper,she got that personality by Boris’ grounding fetish and Doris’ sometimes rude attitude Appearance She wears Pink makeup on her eyes, while Amanda (her little sister) wears Periwinkle makeup on her eyes. Lily and Amanda are the only Anderson family members who wear makeup on their eyes, and she is the one who taught Amanda how to put makeup on her eyes. She and Agnes (her little sister) both have blonde hair. Lily has really long hair like Sapphire, Lily and Sapphire are the ones who have long hair in the Anderson family. Criticism Lily has gotten criticized for being the annoying one out of the 10 Caillou Children. Crimes committed by Lily # Made Tbone Animate terminate his old channel # Used Subbots like T-Series # Created many fake channels to earn more subs # Bash peoples opinion when they make a grounded video out of Caillou/Rosie/Daisy/Cody/Emily/Lily # Entitled herself to roleplay accounts of other people's family members if they relate to her the most, regardless of other personality traits and ages along with two others. # She and her family didn't invite all their friends (from at the time) to their birthdays despite their support (their only view of "support" was sticking up to them regardless (the Koretkiis) and making frequent good videos of their families (the 3 users they actually did include). One person who suffered from mental issues and felt used and messed about was Sophie. # Tried to take full control of her favorite things and wouldn't let anyone else enjoy them. One infamous example was making Alfie change his favorite place from McDonald's just because it was the same as hers and "sharing sucks." It had been his favorite place since at least before Rosie was born. Untrue things about Lily # Lily thinks she is cute # Lily thinks she is Knows-it-all # Lily thinks everyone loves her # Lily thinks she is kind and nice # Lily thinks she is the luckiest child # Lily thinks she is real Those aren't true,its the opposite The TRUE Personality of Lily aggressive aloof arrogant belligerent big-headed bitchy boastful bone-idle boring bossy callous cantankerous careless changeable clinging compulsive conservative cowardly cruel cunning cynical deceitful detached dishonest dogmatic domineering finicky flirtatious foolish foolhardy fussy greedy grumpy gullible harsh impatient impolite impulsive inconsiderate inconsistent indecisive indiscreet inflexible interfering intolerant irresponsible jealous lazy Machiavellian materialistic mean miserly moody narrow-minded nasty naughty nervous obsessive obstinate overcritical overemotional parsimonious patronizing perverse pessimistic pompous possessive pusillanimous quarrelsome quick-tempered resentful rude ruthless sarcastic secretive selfish self-centred self-indulgent silly sneaky stingy stubborn stupid superficial tactless timid touchy thoughtless truculent unkind unpredictable unreliable untidy untrustworthy vague vain vengeful vulgar weak-willed Category:Big Time Troublemakers Category:Big Bad Category:Big Jerks Category:WORST USERS EVER Category:WORST USERS EVAH Category:WORST Category:Worst characters Category:Sockpuppets Category:Role Playing Category:Roleplay characters Category:Stupid troublemakers Category:Stupid kids Category:Stupid Category:Dumbest girls ever Category:Dumb Characters Category:Ugly People Category:Jerks Category:Cruel Characters Category:Cruelty Category:Bad users Category:Bad Characters Category:Bad Guys Category:Bad People Category:Shitpost Category:People who are rude Category:Rude Characters